


Image

by Thraesja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Icon, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraesja/pseuds/Thraesja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel reunite after he returns from the shambles of the Rand Protectorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Amaranth Traces. Written in 2008.

The door has barely closed behind them before Sam is in his arms, pressing him against it. She kisses him almost savagely, practically climbing up him in her effort to bring their bodies closer.   
  
Not that Daniel minds. Not in the slightest. He needs her. Needs to assure himself that he’s home and that she’s there. He hadn’t known if he’d ever see her again, and the thought had nearly killed him.   
  
After their reunion in the bunker of a blood-soaked world, Sam had been curiously detached. She’d stayed beside him during the debriefing and waited for him as Dr. Carmichael checked over his almost-healed body. But she’d been very quiet. Distant.   
  
She hadn’t spoken to him on the ride home, hadn’t touched him. Just glanced his way occasionally at a red light or stop sign.   
  
He’d thought she was angry with him. After all, he’d been the one to insist on going back to Rand. He’d foolishly thought he could change things. That he could single-handedly stop a war.   
  
Hubris on his part, which he’s paid for dearly. But then, so has she.   
  
Now, he realizes that Sam had been controlling herself. By the skin of her teeth, it seems, judging by how possessively she’s currently using those teeth on his lips and tongue.   
  
Daniel still doesn’t mind.   
  
Sam drags her lips away from his, just before the need to breathe overwhelms him. She nips along his jaw before sucking an earlobe into her mouth, biting down not-entirely gently. “I thought you were dead.”   
  
He groans acknowledgement before spinning them around to push her against the wall, devouring her lips again. His hips hold her in place as he drags her shirt out of her pants. He’s forced to break the kiss for a too-long moment so he can wrench the shirt up and over her head. Once it’s satisfactorily on the floor, he dives back in for more.   
  
Sam’s hands claw down his back, making him writhe in pleasure. She takes advantage of the movement, sliding one leg up to rest on his hip. When he brings his hand around to grasp her thigh, she shifts her weight onto him and brings up her other leg, clasping them around his waist.   
  
Daniel leans in, pressing her more firmly into the wall. The hand not holding her thigh makes its way up her side to her breast. He gives an experimental squeeze and chuckles as Sam gasps into his mouth. His hand slides under her bra to find a delightful expanse of soft skin and a nipple hardening into an excited peak.   
  
He’s already more than hard.   
  
He trails his lips over her throat, dragging his teeth over her collar-bone. Sam’s fingers clutch at his hair as he shifts her weight higher to reach her breast. His hand moves out of his way, and he sucks her nipple into his mouth, delighting at the moan she gives at his touch.   
  
It isn’t enough. He needs to feel more of her. See more of her.   
  
His lips abandon her breast, and he straightens abruptly, intending to dispense with her bra and jeans. But his body has other ideas. The back he’d thought was completely recovered gives a sharp twinge, and he hisses in discomfort.   
  
Sam freezes. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”   
  
This is not going to stop because of something so insignificant. “Nothing.” He leans down to kiss her again.   
  
But Sam turns her face away and lowers herself back onto her own feet. “You’re still hurting.”  
  
“Not much,” Daniel says, trying to keep her where she is. He can’t stop now. She won’t stay, however, and she twists out of his grasp. “Sam, please. I need you.”   
  
She takes his hand. “I know.” She starts down the hall, tugging him along behind her. Daniel thinks she’s heading for the bedroom, and perhaps that was the original plan, but she turns at the last minute and pulls him into the living room.   
  
She pushes him down until he’s reclining on the sofa. “But you’re going to take a more inactive role.” And then she’s on top of him, and the feel of so much of her against him makes him instantly forgive her for the break and change of position.   
  
She kisses him deeply before her mouth trails down his neck to his chest. She nibbles at his skin as she pauses to undo each button on the way down. Her teeth sliding across his nipple are almost more than he can stand.   
  
Sam dips her tongue into his navel as she releases the last button. Once she pulls it free, she smoothes her hands up over his chest and down his sides, before starting to tackle his belt. She’s always been efficient at everything she does, and his belt comes undone in no time, followed by his fly.   
  
She digs her fingernails in just slightly when she lowers his pants to his thighs. There’s a nibble at the sharp cut of his hip, and then Daniel’s forced to arch his back as he’s suddenly enveloped by the warmth of her mouth. Another spasm twinges, but this time he ignores it completely, barely feels it, in fact, as his entire thought process is now focused on a single portion of his anatomy.   
  
He twists a hand through Sam’s hair, marvelling at how good it feels as she takes him a bit deeper. He gasps as she does something extraordinary with her tongue. So very good. Far too good, Daniel realizes when it’s almost too late. “Sam, stop. Please.”   
  
She grins up at him mischievously and takes one more lick, purely to wrench a groan from him and to watch him struggle to contain himself, he thinks. Then she’s pulling his pants and shorts the rest of the way off, leaving him with nothing but his shirt still covering his arms.   
  
Sam sheds her jeans and underwear while she’s standing. Daniel sits up briefly to lose his shirt, then lies back down so he can watch her. She smiles and takes off her bra, letting it dangle seductively from her finger before she drops it to the floor.   
  
Then she’s crawling back up his body. Slowly. The sight and anticipation together are making him crazy with need. She’s going to kill him with this, he’s almost certain. And he’ll love her for it as he dies.   
  
The feel of her bare skin touching his entire body is exquisite, as is the way she’s rubbing against him. His hands find her thigh once more, and he pulls her closer, massaging and teasing at the same time. Sam moans her appreciation into his mouth and wiggles her hips back and forth, making him moan in return.   
  
Sam makes a concerted effort to capture his tongue, sucking it into her mouth one more time before abandoning the kiss and sitting up. His palms skim over her hips as she adjusts herself, and then she’s sliding over and around him, and, God, it feels wonderful. Better than he remembered.   
  
Sam smiles down at him, holding agonizingly still. She’s toying with him, he knows. Seeing how long he can take it.   
  
The answer, apparently, is not very.   
  
Daniel’s hips rise of their own accord, and he thrusts up into her. Just once, but it’s enough for her to grin and take pity on him. She begins to slowly roll her hips, riding him. Loving him.   
  
Daniel feels his eyes roll back and his lids close. He concentrates just on the feeling of moving with Sam. Being in Sam. He missed this almost more than he could bear.   
  
Sam increases her speed and brings Daniel back to the moment. He opens his eyes, not wanting to miss how she looks. Her hands are on his stomach, balancing herself, and she’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which only serves to make her glow in his eyes.   
  
Her breasts are swinging with her movements, and he can’t help but reach up and hold them. He sits up so he can suckle on them, and Sam’s hand moves to cradle the back of his head. His lips travel blissfully from one to the other, but his back is still angry at him, and he’s forced to lie back down.   
  
It’s alright, though, because there are other things he can reach. He glides a hand over her hip and carefully positions his thumb, pressing gently in time with her motion. Sam’s head falls back in pleasure. “Oh, God. Daniel.”   
  
He loves hearing his name from her lips when they’re doing this, and he trails his free hand up her body before tracing those lips with his thumb. His fingers slide over her jaw and cheekbone, and he can’t help but marvel at how beautiful she is.   
  
Sam captures his thumb in her mouth, biting down and sucking softly. His fingers tighten involuntarily on her hip. With a sultry smile, she releases his thumb and leans forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. The angle changes, and he sinks deeper into her as she picks up the pace even further.   
  
He’s not going to last much longer.   
  
Luckily, judging by her facial expression, neither is she.   
  
He puts a hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards him. His other hand moves to her hip as she lowers herself to lie on him fully. He pulls at her, crushing her to him. The feel of her breasts sliding across his chest is amazing, as are the harsh gusts of her breath now blowing across his ear.   
  
Sam straightens her legs and brings them between his, tightening her grip on him. He thinks she’s found the arm of the couch with her toes, because her thrusts suddenly get stronger and she groans deep in her throat. Soon, even the stronger thrusts aren’t enough, and she grinds herself down into him between each one.  
  
Oh. This is...oh. “Sam. God. Incredible.”   
  
Daniel means for that to be a full sentence, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She raises her head to look at him, and her eyes are wide and dilated. His probably are too.   
  
Her mouth crashes down, sucking and tugging on his, and he’s not sure the additional stimulation is a good idea. But it doesn’t matter, because she pulls away from him, biting on her lip as her head jerks back and her hips jerk forward.   
  
And then she’s coming, crying out and pulsing around him. Gasping his name.   
  
He wants to watch her. Wants to hold the image forever, except she’s pulled him over the edge with her and his back is arching and his eyes are closing and it’s so intense he can’t breathe as he pushes up into her once, twice more. “Jesus, Sam. Sam!”   
  
His senses white-out, and it takes a long moment before he starts to come back to himself. He opens his eyes and finds Sam staring down at him, her forehead resting on his. He can feel small tremors still coursing through her body. She grins at him and squeezes internally one more time, pulling another groan from him.   
  
This is what he needed. To make sure she was real. To make sure he was still alive and back in one piece.   
  
Sam kisses him again, less passionately this time, but with more love pouring through. Eventually, she pulls back and runs her fingers over his cheek and brow, tracing the scars from the explosion that he knows are still visible this close up. “Don’t you ever even think of disappearing again, do you hear me?”   
  
He smoothes back the wisps of hair framing her face and pulls her down to rest on his chest. “I’ll try very hard not to.”   
  
She nods, and he knows she knows it’ll have to do. Not much of a promise, but then he doesn’t have much control over keeping it. Besides, she’s disappeared on him a few times too.   
  
They stay like that for a while, until the embrace becomes less comfortable and more sticky. Sam smiles tenderly at him before disentangling herself and getting up.   
  
She reaches back down to help him to his feet. “C’mon. We’ll have a shower and a nap, and then I think I want to do that again.”   
  
He’s on board with that plan.   
  
His back twinges a bit when he steps into the shower with her, but he doesn’t care. Nothing is going to keep him from enjoying the rest of the night.   
  
Sam’s soapy hands run down his spine and back up, somehow managing to find and massage all of the spots where he’s the most tense. “Did I mention that the General gave us a week of downtime? I figured we’d spend it here.” She smiles brightly, her fingers pinching him on their way over his hip. “Well, here and in the bedroom.”   
  
Oh, yeah. Daniel’s definitely on board. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that it takes place in my Severing AU, but it does stand alone and could happen in any AU where Sam and Daniel are together in Season Eight.


End file.
